Conventional radio frequency spectrum analysis equipment such as scanners, software defined radios, and network analyzers are often used to sweep the radio frequency spectrum in a venue to assist in coordination of wireless systems. High accuracy systems usually require trained engineers to operate but are too costly for the majority of wireless audiovisual equipment operators. Further, conventional spectrum analyzers are commonly used on a temporary basis and are unable to account for intermittent occupation of radio frequencies in the venue over time. Houses of worship, entertainment venues, convention centers, or broadcast facilities, for example, are highly dynamic radio frequency environments with many transmission sources in transit. This can account for significantly different signal levels measured during audio system setup compared to during live operation at showtimes, which exacerbates interference problems and coordination complexity.
There is therefore a need for the strategic deployment, control and management of wireless communication equipment that performs reliably during real-time operation.